1. Field of the Invnetion
The present invention relates to a foldable box and, more particularly, to a foldable box formed of a flexbile material such as plastics, cloth and paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some foldable boxes heretofore in use are of the structure that a bottom plate is formed of a plastic material, side plates formed of the same material are integrally and bendably connected to the edges of the bottom plate, the adjacent side plates are divided along the opposing edges, and a disengageable connector fitting is attached to such opposing edges.
Thus, the conventional foldable boxes have been disadvantagous in that due to the structure that a connector fitting is attached to the opposing edges of the adjacent side plates as a separate part, such a connector fitting is so laborious to attach that their assembling or unfolding operations are troublesome.
There has been another disadvantage that when placed one upon another, a number of foldable boxes may collapse due to an unexpected external force.